


Фантазер

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance to Romance, Coda, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано на кинкфест "И пришла весна..." http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215257793.htmT1-42. Пока Стив и Шерон целовались, Баки уже мысленно их поженил, придумал имена детям и героически убил себя, защищающего этих детей.





	Фантазер

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует гет

Девушка была миленькая на вид. Не красотка, конечно, но вполне. Блондинка подстать Стиву. И с машиной. И, вроде, с головой. Баки смотрел сквозь лобовое стекло, как Стив разговаривает с ней, и внутри было приятное чувство гордости за друга: мелкий и впрямь вырос во всех отношениях, вот уже и с девушками на равных общается.

Он увидел даже издалека, с каким восхищением Стив взглянул на Шэрон, когда та открыла багажник. С восхищением, благодарностью и чем-то еще. От всех этих чувств в животе Баки вдруг стало пусто и расхотелось улыбаться, но рядом сидел Сэм, и Баки не мог позволить себе потерять лицо. Он посмотрел на Стива так, как делала сама девушка, и мысленно застонал: мускулистый, красивый, уверенный в себе… Скала, надёжа и опора. Да любая легла бы и раздвинула ноги, лишь бы заполучить парня хоть наполовину похожего на Стива. А тут он стоит, и смотрит, и… Черт, Стив! Не целуй ее! Все начинается с поцелуя, кажется, это такая невинная штука, а на самом деле это капкан. Ты даже не представляешь.

Баки мысленно видел, что будет дальше. Вот их губы приближаются друг к другу, вот соприкасаются, и вдруг молния! Взрыв! Падение метеорита! Они понимают, что им хочется целоваться, и целоваться, и целоваться. Всегда. Повсюду. Держаться за руки. Ходить вместе. Покупать билеты в кино и делить один пакетик попкорна на двоих. Облизывать пальцы, глядя друг на друга уголком глаза. Однажды, не выдержав, Стив положит руку на грудь этой девицы, и та не ударит его по щеке и не оттолкнет, а будет поощрительно хихикать. И даже потрется о него. И Стив сгорит дотла, он же не умеет иначе, он может только на все сто процентов.

Они окажутся в одной кровати, и куда более опытная девица научит Стива такому, о чем тот никогда и не помышлял. Возможно, даже сделает минет и позволит трахнуть себя в разных позах. И, конечно, наутро Стив будет честным. Он еще до завтрака побежит, купит кольцо и встанет прямо на кухне на одно колено, и сделает ей предложение. Или дотерпит до вечера и сделает его в ресторане. И она скажет да. Само собой, она скажет да, потому что Капитану Америке, Стиву мать его Роджерсу, отказать невозможно. 

Потом Стив придет к нему, к Баки, и расскажет, что свадьба через два месяца. Они выпьют, но не опьянеют, а Стив будет болтать, какая Шэрон замечательная. Чудесная. Добрая. И красивая. Баки будет сходить с ума, но не подаст виду. Будет кивать, и улыбаться, и хлопать Стива по плечу, думая только об одном: только потому, что у этой сучки длинные волосы и нет кое-чего между ног, а есть кое-что другое, именно ее Стив поцеловал и пригласил на свидание. И трахнул. Но Баки ничего им не скажет. Он не такой.

Он будет ходить со Стивом по магазинам и покупать костюм, туфли и рубашку, и учить его, как правильно завязывать галстук. Он не будет пялиться на его плечи и на его задницу, пока Стив примеряет вещи, потому что лучшие друзья не смотрят на задницу, они смотрят в глаза и в душу. И не видят, какие они прекрасные, эти глаза. Шэрон вообще не увидит, какой Стив на самом деле. Что под всей этой броней он хрупкий и ранимый, и нуждается в заботе и любви. 

Стив положил ей руку на шею. Прямо под волосы. У Баки по шее побежали мурашки, там, где Стив никогда не прикасался и не прикоснется. Наверное, это приятно, когда Стив до тебя дотрагивается.

Баки будет шафером. Будет держать кольца наготове, стоять у Стива за плечом и возьмет только самый минимум вооружения на свадьбу. Скажет речь, постучав ножом по бокалу для привлечения внимания. Будет хлопать, когда Стив поцелует невесту еще раз. Отстоит положенное для свадебных фотографий. Трахнет одну из упившихся подружек невесты, даже не запомнив ее имя. 

Он поселится неподалеку от них, потому что за Стивом надо приглядывать. Стив будет работать, с должности Капитана Америки так просто не уходят. А Шэрон наверняка оставит все свои шпионские штучки, сменит униформу на фартук и станет примерной женой. Баки будет охранять периметр, время от времени заглядывая в окна их с Стивом квартиры, просто на всякий случай. Он первый узнает, что Шэрон беременна. Когда она начнет блевать по утрам, прячась от Стива. Потом сделает тест. И еще один, для надежности. Она накроет ужин со свечами и расскажет Стиву. Этой ночью они будут особенно нежно заниматься друг с другом любовью. И Баки предпочтет смотреть на луну или куда угодно, но не в окно. Упаси боже, только не в окно. Потому что нельзя на такое смотреть. Он только проследит, чтобы со Стивом все было в порядке. Чтобы тот не поскользнулся в душе. Или не попал в ловушку на миссии. Глупый, глупый Стиви, ты уже в ловушке, Самсон, опутанный блондинистыми прядями современной Далилы.

У них родится мальчик. Стив будет сумасшедшим отцом. А Баки станет дядюшкой, который учит плохому: покупает шоколад и мороженое, слишком сильно раскачивает качели. Употребляет слово “черт” в присутствии ребенка. И следит, чтобы ни одна даже отдаленно потенциальная опасность не нарисовалась неподалеку. Наверняка малыша назовут Джонни или Тимми. Стиву нравятся правильные простые имена. Как Джеймс. Как Баки. Раньше, во всяком случае, нравились. 

А может, Джимми? Нет, на это не стоит даже надеяться, Шэрон наверняка не согласится. 

Однажды к их дому придут террористы. Хорошо подготовленные, в черном кевларе и с метательными ножами. И Баки порадуется, что следил за снаряжением все эти годы. Шэрон даже не заметит ничего. Баки зачистит периметр и проследит, чтобы все было сделано. А потом залезет на крышу, чтобы умереть спокойно. Он истечет кровью от перерезанной артерии или удара в околосердечную сумку. Там его и найдет Стив, почует, как у него это случается. Баки попытается сжать его руку и сказать что-то, но сил уже не будет. Они все уйдут на то, чтобы на рассказать Стиву, что он, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, грязный вуайерист и извращенец, не сводит с него глаз уже…

Что? Они отходят друг от друга с такими странными лицами. Что-то не так? Она… Ей не понравилось? Как ей могло не понравиться целоваться со Стивом? КАК?

Баки разжал кулак на живой руке. Лунки от ногтей наливались багровым, суставы пальцев саднило, но он даже не обратил внимания. Он с трудом удерживал себя на месте, чтобы не начать колотить кулаками по сиденьям, стеклам, по Сэму, пока Стив шел обратно к машине. Стиву! Не понравилось! Целоваться! С Шэрон!

Тогда Баки подождет кончать с собой руками наемных террористов. Ему Стива еще пристроить надо. В хорошие надежные руки.


End file.
